Le thé, le coeur et le lièvre
by MentaliusWendyMarvell
Summary: La mort est quelque chose qui touche n'importe quel être vivant : homme, femme, enfant, vieillard, pauvre, riche, ... . Elle est considérée comme dangereuse mais ... a t-on pris le temps de l'écouter et de comprendre ce qu'elle ressent vraiment ?


**Avant toute chose, ... si vous lisez ce texte et que vous remarquer que rien ne colle à l'univers de saint seiya, c'es normal. Ceci est un prologue pour annoncer la suite de l'histoire avec les persos de l'oeuvre.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Au commencement du monde, vivaient des êtres dotés de pouvoirs magiques. Parmi eux, se trouvaient onze personnes qui étaient considérées comme des divinités. Ces derniers surpassaient les autres. L'histoire qui va vous être conté ne concerne que deux d'entre eux : Inari et Szenec. L'un était la mort, l'autre la vie. Les deux se haïssaient et leurs combats étaient d'une violence extrême à tel point que Lorenzo, la divinité de la terre , était obligé de reformer les continents à chaque fin de combat. Le résultat était souvent le même : égalité partout car l'un ne pouvait surpasser l'autre. Ils sont uniques. Si l'un n'est plus, l'autre est destiné à disparaître. Deux êtres indissociable, voilà ce qu'ils sont.<p>

Szenec, à la fin de chaque bataille, partait toujours rejoindre son palais qui se trouvait être le soleil. Seul endroit au monde, supérieur aux autres de par sa grandeur et sa hauteur qui est supérieur aux autres. De sa demeure, il pouvait montrer sa toute-puissance. Il avait sous ses ordres, de nombreux serviteurs qui lui obéissaient aux doigts et à l'œil sauf un : un garçon qu'on surnommait le Lutin Rouge. Celui-ci passait son temps à s'amuser, à embêter les autres et à voler son maître. Un jour, alors qu'il venait à nouveau de dérober un objet sacré, il partit se cacher sur Terre dans un lieu inconnu. Celui-ci était recouvert de neige. Il atterrit dans une forêt. Le Lutin Rouge marcha pendant de longues heures. Au bout de son chemin, il vit une clairière avec à son centre, une jeune fille jouant d'un instrument inconnu. Il n'osa pas s'approcher de peur de briser ce spectacle enchanteur. Il se cacha et attendit. Lorsque la mélodie fut fini, la musicienne se retourna. Le temps sembla se figer autour du Lutin. Il put voir le physique de la jeune fille. Elle avait une peau blanche, une chevelure de la même couleur et des yeux bleus de la couleur de l'azur. Elle portait une longue robe bleue foncé avec des ronces noires sur le bas. En observant la fille, il marcha sans faire exprès sur une branche. Au moment où elle se brisa, tous les arbres moururent en un instant, le rendant visible.

Qui es-tu ? Demanda la musicienne  
>- Je suis le Lutin Rouge répondit le serviteur de Szenec<br>- Je te demande ton prénom  
>- Je n'en ai point<br>- Ah, moi je suis Inari mais je suis plus connue sous le nom de divinité de la mort.

Comment une personne aussi innocente d'apparence pouvait être la mort pensa le Lutin Rouge. En la détaillant plus en détail, il ne pouvait la considérer comme une ennemie voire un monstre sans cœur comme le narrait souvent son maître. Il resta avec elle jusqu'à ce que la nuit tomba. Elle lui apprit qu'elle jouait du violon et que s'il le voulait, il pouvait revenir la voir. Les jours passèrent et le Lutin Rouge revint la voir de nombreuses fois passant parfois des journées entières avec elle. Il apprit à la connaître et comprit bien vite qu'elle était douce et ne voulait aucun mal à personne. Il tomba petit à petit amoureux d'elle. Pour son anniversaire, il décida de lui offrir une rose mais lorsqu'il arriva. Il la vit étendue dans la neige. Elle ne bougeait plus. Il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Pandore dormait même si sa respiration était faible. Mais elle semblait si morte comme si elle était plongée dans un sommeil éternel.

C'est ce qui arrive quand on pactise avec l'ennemi s'éleva une voix qui venait de la forêt.  
>- Que lui avez-vous fait ?<br>- Je l'ai simplement plongé dans un sommeil sans fin que seul un baiser d'amour sincère pourra réveiller.  
>- Elle n'avait rien fait pleura le Lutin.<br>- Oh si, depuis de nombreuses années, elle m'empêche de réaliser mes plans pour contrôler le monde. Et puis, je voulais te punir pour tout ce que tu as fait. Mais je peux te pardonner si tu me rejoins à nouveau ordonna la silhouette qui sortit de la forêt révélant ainsi Szenec  
>- Jamais hurla le serviteur.<p>

Le Lutin Rouge prit de colère brûla la personne qu'il considérait comme son ancien maître puis il s'enfuit avec le corps de Pandore. Il marcha des jours et des jours pour finalement arriver devant un château abandonné. Il emmena la Mort dans une chambre et déposa la rose qui lui était destinée dans ces cheveux. Des ronces commencèrent de pousser tout autour de la jeune fille. Pour être sûr que personne ne vienne la déranger, le Lutin Rouge se changea en dragon et se jura de protéger celle qu'il aimait jusqu'au jour où elle se réveillerait.

* * *

><p><strong>Je tenais à vous remercier d'être arrivé jusqu'ici. Je vous promets de finir cette fic et de vous faire rire, pleurer, baver (parce que oui, il y aura du yaoi) et rêver. <strong>

**Sur ceux, à une prochaine fois pour la suite de cette histoire.**


End file.
